In recent years, flexible displays including bendable display panels and displays using, for example, conventional liquid crystal panels have been in active development using organic electroluminescence devices. In these flexible displays and displays using, for example, the conventional liquid crystal panels, a display panel and a driving unit are electrically connected by flexible circuit boards on which integrated circuit elements for driving the pixel circuit of the display panel are mounted.
As a heat radiation method of integrated circuit elements mounted on flexible circuit boards of such a display, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of radiating heat by connecting, by a conductive tape, a metal chassis having a larger heat capacity in a display and power source lines of integrated circuit elements on flexible circuit boards (see Patent Literature 1).